Leaving Behind the Pain
by anachronauteur
Summary: Not sure If I'll do this Fanfic anymore. Please review this and tell me if you read it or not.


Hey everyone! Here's my new fanfic called Leaving Behind the Pain. I thought of the idea and I started working on the Fanfic. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura ran down the street. No one understood her. Her vision was blurred as her tears fell, one by one, onto the ground. If it wasn't for the rain, everyone would have saw the girl everyone thought had everything, crying. 

Sakura was the most popular girl at school. She had boys chasing her to be their girlfriend and girls chasing her for advice. Everyone thought she had everything.

They were wrong. He father had died, leaving her stepmother to take after her. Her stepmother, would force her to work day and night. If sakura failed to complete her work, she'd get hit, and end up not having meals. Her brother, lived on the other side of the world, in Canada. He was no where to help.

Syaoran, the man Sakura loved, was in China, not there to help her. She didn't tell him the she loved him, and she would regret that with every passing day. Her best friend, Tomoyo, was the only one who knew of everything Sakura was going through, and often tried to contact Touya or Syaoran.

Touya, was always moving around in Canada so he was unable to reach. Syaoran, was never there to pick up the phone. Eriol later told her the Syaoran was forbidden by the elders to have any contact with his friends in Japan. Tomoyo, however, had a plan. This plan would take effect as soon as Summer vacation began...

* * *

Sakura walked to school, trying to look as happy as possible. She had a cut on her arm from where her stepmother had whipped her. Just touching it made her wince in pain. As she headed forward, she came across a very worried Tomoyo. 

"What happened?" questioned Tomoyo, seeing right through Sakura's exterior.

"My stepmother, she whipped me for coming home late again. I'm starving because I had no dinner and... I'm going to dread after school. Since today's the last day of school before the summer holidays, this'll be my last day of partial freedom. School was my only retreat and now that it's ending, I'll be stuck with my stepmother for another painful holiday..." Sakura replied. Her eyes reflected all the pain she had in her. Tomoyo was the only one who she could confess everything to. If it wasn't for her, Sakura would have surely committed suicide by now...

"Ohgod. Sakura, come with me from home tonight. Take everything with you. I have a plan to help you out." said a worried Tomoyo. She had to make Sakura feel better, she deserved it.

After Sakura had transformed all the cards, the one that Sakura had loved, Syaoran, had left to go back to China. Tomoyo knew they loved eachother, they just never admitted it. Then, as soon as Syaoran had left, Sakura's life had fallen apart. First, her father remarried to a bitch. Touya had left to go live in Canada with his new wife, and Sakura was happy for him.

When he left though, the bitch killed Sakura's father after he had won the lottery. All the money he had won went to Sakura's stepmother. She then worked Sakura day and night to do anything she wanted. She'd often hurt Sakura for any little thing Sakura did wrong.

* * *

School seemed to fly past. It was the last day so everyone was hyper. As soon as it ended, Sakura met Tomoyo under the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo literally pulled Sakura into a limo and they sped off to Tomoyo's house. As they arrived at the mansion, Sakura kept wondering what Tomoyo was up to. Toyomo dragged Sakura upstairs to her bedroom. Tomoyo took out a few suitcases and started to pile her clothes into them At that moment, Sakura's curiousity took over her. 

"Tomoyo, What are we doing? What's going on?!" Sakura asked, almost screaming.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Well, I'm talking you to China for the Summer vacation." answered Tomoyo, acting calm but inside she was amusing herself and waiting for Sakura's reaction. She glanced over at Sakura only to see her with a surprised expression plastered on her face.

* * *

Well, that was the first chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. RR please! 


End file.
